Revised Season 4: Air
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: This story starts after my Revised Avatar Season 3 remake. You wil not understand this story unless you skim all the chapters of my book 3 story in order. Review if you would like
1. Reuniting With Family

**Reuniting With Family**

Team Avatar had no choice but to retreat from Wulong Forest after witnessing Aang's defeat at the hands of Sozin. Zuko was extra upset after his defeat at the hands of his sister. Toph was sitting around and was sadder than the rest of Team Avatar, other than Zuko. Appa landed on the outskirts of Omashu. Zuko created a camp fire and Team Avatar sat down around it.

"I think it is time we all go on our separate paths" Zuko eventually said.

"I agree with Zuko. The fire nation has basically won the war and being with our families is the best thing we can do" Toph said.

"I need to go back to Kyoshi Island and make sure the Fire Nation doesn't conquer us" Suki said.

"We can go back to the Southern Water Tribe and visit Gran Gran" Sokka said.

"Maybe we will be reunited with Dad too" Katara hoped.

"I will go to Ba Sing Se to see my uncle and the Order of the White Lotus" Zuko said.

"What about you Toph? Will you return to your parents?" Sokka asked.

"No. I will stay here and see my older cousin. He will be able to teach me some more things about Earthbending" Toph said.

"When do we depart?" Katara asked.

"Now" Toph said. Team Avatar hugged each other goodbye and tears were shed. Katara, Suki and Sokka got on Appa. Zuko started the long walk to Ba Sing Se as Toph walked through the gates of Omashu to look for her cousin as the rest of Team Avatar took off.

Sozin and Azula returned home to the Fire Nation as heroes. They went back to the Fire Nation Royal Palace and prepared to be introduced to the people. Sozin got coronated to become Fire Lord, and Azula was recognized as the Fire Lady despite the fact that she isn't married to Sozin. After making their appearance in front of the people Azula and Sozin went to the Throne Room despite the numerous questions thrown their way.

"I didn't know we were married" Sozin joked.

"Neither did I. I also didn't know you would be named Fire Lord" Azula said, obviously hurt by that.

"Well, when I defeated your father in our Agni Kai he was the Fire Lord, thus his defeat crowned me the new Fire Lord. Don't you remember seeing me get coronated?" Sozin said.

"Right, right, I forgot about that" Azula said. Sozin laughed and called for an emergency war meeting.

Toph arrived at her cousin's house and prepared to knock on the door.

"Come in Toph" her cousin said before she knocked on the door. She went in his house and closed the door behind her. She looked down at the floor, not being able to see due to the wood floor.

"Hi Haru" Toph said

"I think it is time you learned the truth Toph" Haru said as he led her to the couch. He reached over toward Toph and breathed slowly.

"I can see. How did you do that?" Toph asked, very surprised.

"Very few people on this planet can heal. I have used Energybending to give you the ability to see" Haru said.

"Thank you, so much" Toph said, with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome Toph" Haru said.

"You were saying?" Toph asked.

"First off, I am not your cousin. I am your older brother. When you were born I was 6 years old. Our parents knew you were blind and they also knew I was a great Earthbender. They eventually forced me to stop Earthbending. I told them that I would rather leave them than stop Earthbending but they didn't listen. You were the last person I saw in that house" Haru said.

"Why did mom and dad force you to stop Earthbending?" Toph asked.

"They were worried that you would start learning from me, even though you were blind" Haru replied. Toph nodded and waited for Haru to continue.

"When I left I promised you I would find a way to take away your blindness, and I have. Waterbenders are not the only people who can have healing abilities. I have earned the ability to use Energybending to heal which is why you can see now. Anyways, after I left the house I started gaining much more power. I learned how to bend metal, sand, and I learned how to bend wood. Like you I can see with my feet and my eyes, and I have known about you teaching the Avatar for some time now" Haru said.

"You know about the Avatar and all of our battles?" Toph asked.

"Only some of them, but I know Aang was recently killed by a Firebender named Sozin. That reminds me, I have a strange feeling you came here to get some training in" Haru said.

"Well, Team Avatar split up after Aang's death. I didn't want to go back to Mom and Dad so I came here" Toph said.

"I think it is time we do go home Toph" Haru said slowly.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"It has been nearly 13 years since I went home. It is time" Haru said. Toph tried to get Haru to change his mind but they decided to take the journey home to Gaoling.

Sokka and Katara dropped Suki off on Kyoshi Island to rejoin the Kyoshi warriors. They then took the long journey to the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko finally arrived in Ba Sing Se and was greeted warmly by his uncle who was shocked when the rest of Team Avatar wasn't in tow.

"Where is every one?" Iroh asked.

"They all went home, except Aang was killed by Sozin" Zuko replied. Iroh was saddened and gave Zuko some tea.

"What happened to Ozai?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know, but Sozin became the new Fire Lord" Zuko said.

"The Fire Nation will keep attacking. They will want to end the war before the new Avatar can do some damage" Iroh said.

Sozin was in front of his advisors and had a map of the world on the table in front of his advisors.

"I want to know what parts of the world are currently in Fire Nation control" Sozin demanded from the throne.

"We are back to square 1. Our airships failed to take out the Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribes are still under their control. The Air Temples have even been taken back" said the son of the late Admiral Zhao. Sozin was furious and his White Fire burned very rapidly.

"The Fire Nation is going to go on an all out assault on the world. Some of you will go to the Air Temples. Some of you will go to the Water Tribes. Some of you will go to the Earth Kingdom. I want you to go, now" Sozin said to all the Generals and Admirals. They all departed from the Throne Room. All of the Fire Nation ships departed within 2 hours of the war meeting.


	2. Forgotten Childhood

**Forgotten Childhood**

Haru and Toph walked out of Omashu. They made the journey to Gaoling slowly and kept themselves entertained by telling stories.

"Did you hear that I won Earth Rumble VI?" Toph asked.

"Yes. It is very impressive" Haru said.

"You already know of the defeat during Sozin's comet" Toph said.

"Yes, but during Sozin's comet I successfully defended Omashu from the Fire Nation attack to try and take it back" Haru said. Toph was very impressed and the siblings kept walking.

"That must have been difficult" Toph replied.

"It was, but eventually I made them retreat and I used Earthbending to destroy the bridge leading to Omashu. After the comet left the atmosphere I rebuilt the bridge and went home" Haru said.

"Well, during Sozin's comet there were really 4 major battles, other than you defending Omashu. Sokka, Suki, and I destroyed Fire Lord Sozin's fleet of airships. Katara and Zuko dueled with Azula. In Ba Sing Se, General Iroh's team liberated Ba Sing Se. Of course, Aang battled with Sozin above Wulong Forest. I don't know the details of Ba Sing Se and the battle with Azula" Toph said.

"Wow, long speech" Haru joked. Toph laughed and lightly punched Haru.

"We can find out details when we meet up with your friends again" Haru said.

"What was your childhood with my father like?" Zuko asked.

"There was a great age difference between me and Ozai. During most of his childhood I was away at war" Iroh said.

"Was there really a sibling rivalry?" Zuko asked.

"Not until Ozai was older and started becoming more powerful, but even then he had resent for me. I didn't really think of him as a threat until he became Fire Lord" Iroh replied.

"Are you happy he is dead?" Zuko asked.

"No. He might be evil but he is still my brother" Iroh answered as he took a sip of tea.

Suki learned more about the separation of Kyoshi Island from the mainland, as well as the history of the Kyoshi Warriors. She spent all of her free time either training or learning the history of the Kyoshi Warriors.

When Suki got back to Kyoshi Island she went strait to the library. She looked up the separation of Kyoshi Island from the mainland of the Earth Kingdom. Suki got to Avatar Kyoshi's writings.

"I created Kyoshi Island when Chin the Conqueror threatened my people. When that happened I separated my people from the rest of the Earth Kingdom to avoid future threats" Suki read. She then looked for a book on the history of the Kyoshi Warriors. She found a book that was hundreds of pages long. Suki opened the book eagerly, wondering what secrets it could hold. She turned to the first page and read about the founding of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Avatar Kyoshi created the Kyoshi Warriors after she separated Kyoshi Island from the rest of the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Kyoshi told the warriors to always defend their island, because eventually she will not be able to, due to her position as the Avatar. Kyoshi taught the original Kyoshi warriors a fighting style that mimicked hers and then left Kyoshi Island to resume her roll as the Avatar" Suki read.

At points Katara and Sokka traveled through water on Appa with Katara Waterbending to propel them forward and to give Appa a break from all the flying.

"Have you ever thought of how different our lives would be right now if you never set Aang free?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, every time I think about it I realized that I wouldn't wish my life any different, except I wish Aang didn't die" Katara said.

"I agree with that, I also wish Team Avatar stayed together but I also think seeing our families would be best" Sokka said.

"That is one thing we both can agree on" Katara said.

"Do you know how much farther we have to go?" Sokka asked.

"No. I just say we travel south until we get home. What do you say Momo?" Katara asked as Momo screeched. Sokka and Katara laughed as they kept traveling south.

Aang was walking through the Spirit World with Avatar Roku.

"Now that there is no avatar what is the current fate of the world?" Aang asked. He was torn emotionally over his defeat at the hands of Sozin.

"The war is not over even though the Fire Nation has lost all of their Earth Kingdom forts, but they are still launching an all out assault on the rest of the world" Roku said.

"If the Fire Nation wins the war it will be entirely my fault" Aang said.

"Not all your fault Aang. The start of the war was my fault, but there is still hope" Roku said. Aang silently watched as the new avatar was born to the Southern Water Tribe. He couldn't help but smile at the hope of peace being restored.

Sokka and Katara arrived at the Southern Water Tribe approximately 2 weeks after the new avatar was born, though no one knew the child was the avatar yet.

"Dad!" Sokka and Katara screamed when they saw their father.

"Sokka, Katara" Hakoda replied and hugged his children.

"I think it is time to rebuild our home" Katara said.

"It is time. Where is Aang?" Hakoda asked.

"Aang was killed during Sozin's Comet" Sokka said sadly.

"Oh. I am sorry" Hakoda said quietly.

Sozin was taken by Azula to Ember Island. It was there that Azula first spotted Mai, and Ty Lee.

"Mai, Ty Lee?" Azula called over.

"Azula" Ty Lee yelled back and ran over to her. Mae was also happy to see Azula.

"How did you get out of jail?" Azula asked.

"Sozin took care of that" Ty Lee said.

"Eventually my uncle would have freed us, but your boyfriend beet him to it" Mai said and the friends laughed. Mai and Ty Lee both shared the same feeling of gratitude when they saw Sozin. Sozin stayed out of their way most of the time Mai and Ty Lee were there.

"I heard about the victory at Wulong Forest" Mae said.

"Yeah, Sozin's Comet helped" Azula said.

"I heard Sozin defeated the Avatar" Ty Lee said. Azula nodded as Sozin started a little camp fire.

"You heard correctly. The Avatar is dead" Sozin said.

"That is good news for the Fire Nation" Mai said.

"Not exactly, the avatar will be reincarnated in the next nation in the cycle, Water" Sozin said.

Toph and Haru arrived at their parents' house, worried about the reception they would get. They knocked on the door and walked in to stand in front of their parents.

"Toph, Haru" their mom said and embraced them. After she let go, Toph got a hug from her dad. Haru then stepped in front of his dad. Neither man could look at each other, but then Haru put up his hand. His dad took his hand and hugged him. Toph was not surprised when she got welcomed back so graciously, but Haru was shocked he got the same reception after nearly 13 years. The Bei Fong family was together again.


	3. Coldblooded Training

**Coldblooded Training**

Azula and Sozin set off for the Fire Nation but Mai and Ty Lee remained on Ember Island. When they got back to the Fire Nation they went to the Royal Palace and Sozin expected to get some time to relax but Azula convinced him to start training her.

"Lesson 1, you need to recreate each color of fire. To do that you think about the color and you create fire. Simple enough" Sozin said. Azula nodded and got into her fighting stance.

Sozin created some red fire and Azula created some red fire to match his.

Sozin created some orange fire and Azula created some orange fire with obvious ease.

Sozin created some yellow fire and Azula could not create any yellow fire.

Sozin created some green fire and Azula failed at creating green fire.

Sozin created some blue fire and Azula created her signature blue fire.

Sozin created some purple fire and Azula failed at creating any purple fire.

Sozin created his signature white fire and Azula didn't create any fire.

"OK. You can successfully create red, orange, and blue fire. Now we will work on creating some Purple Fire" Sozin said.

"OK. How do I do that" Azula asked.

"You need to think about what you grieve yourself for. You need to forgive yourself of that grief and then you will be able to bend purple fire" Sozin said. Azula thought about it and had a vision of the Boiling Rock.

"I grieve myself for threatening to attack Mai at the Boiling Rock" Azula said.

"Mai forgives you for that. Now, can you forgive yourself?" Sozin said. Azula forgave herself and Sozin smiled.

Behind the Bei Fong mansion Haru was practicing some very advanced Earthbending. He was lifting some boulders and compressing them into pebbles. He put the pebble down and went to work on his Woodbending.

"Hey Haru, can you teach me Woodbending?" Toph asked.

"Yeah sure, come over here and feel the earthly particles inside the wood" Haru said. Toph did and she did feel some earthly particles, but not nearly as much as in metal.

"We will work on bending wood later. Right now we will work on compressing rocks" Haru ordered. She then took a giant boulder and attempted to compress it, but only could compress it a little bit. Haru took a boulder that was the same size. He compressed it to the size of a little pebble. Haru then put the boulder next to Toph's and smirked at the size difference.

"Show off" Toph said and tried to compress hers more but couldn't.

Iroh led Zuko to the palace where the Earth King has given them some space to Firebend.

"You have defeated your internal turmoil. Can you bend lightning?" Iroh asked. Zuko showed him a small lightning bolt.

"Good, you can now bend lightning, but you still need more power to stand a chance against Azula" Iroh said.

"How do I get more power into my lightning bolt?" Zuko asked.

"Lightning is the coldblooded fire. You are emotionally torn over the avatar's death. You need to completely finish your emotional turmoil. Once you do, you will be able to bend lightning" Iroh said. Zuko cleared his mind and attempted to release his emotional turmoil. His thoughts dwelled on his defeat at the hands of Azula in the Agni Kai.

"I can't stop thinking about my defeat during Sozin's comet" Zuko said.

"You need to let go of that memory. You were defeated by Azula, but you will have another chance to fight her" Iroh said. Zuko knew he would have another chance and then executed a powerful bolt of lightning.

"Very good Zuko" Iroh said.

"Now bend purple fire. Concentrate and purple fire will be in your control" Sozin said. Azula bended purple fire but her attempt was weak. Sozin smiled and she tried again. She could only bend weak purple fire.

"Why is my Firebending so weak?" she said angrily.

"You are new to purple fire. In time your Firebending will increase, just keep training" Sozin said.

"Why do I need to learn all the colors of fire? Why can't I just learn white fire?" Azula asked.

"The different colors of fire are meant to be learned in sequence. A break in the sequence after blue fire can result in your permanent end. The sequence doesn't really matter until blue fire, but after blue fire the fire is so hard to control, you need every advantage you can get" Sozin said. Azula nodded and continued working on bending purple fire with power. Sozin worked with Azula on gaining control of purple fire.

"Wow. Purple fire does have a lot more power than blue fire" Azula said.

"I told you so" Sozin said. Azula couldn't help but wonder how much power white fire had, but kept going with purple fire.

"I am getting better at using purple fire" Azula said.

"That is correct, but you are not ready for yellow fire yet" Sozin said.

"When will I be ready?" Azula asked.

"I don't know. When the time comes, you will know" Sozin said. Azula kept working on mastering purple fire.

Haru then took a sheet of metal that was 10 ft by 15 ft and compressed the sheet to be able to fit in his hand. Toph tried to do the same but couldn't.

"How do you do that?" Toph asked.

"Years of practice" Haru said.

"Can you teach me tomorrow?" Toph asked. Haru nodded and went back to his training.

"Why can't you just take a break?" Toph asked.

"I guess it is time for you to hear this. I am going to lead an invasion to the Fire Nation in about a month. There, I will confront Sozin" Haru replied.

"I will go with you. Azula will be with Sozin during the invasion. You can take Sozin while I take Azula" Toph said.

"If you want to do this then we need to train" Haru said.

"What did mom and dad say about the invasion" Toph asked.

"They don't know yet, but they wont be happy with it" Haru said and continued training. He was not desperate but he kept training.

"Who else is joining the invasion?" Toph asked.

"I have not sent the letters yet, but I assume your friends will be willing to join" Haru said.

"Sokka is always ready for a fight" Toph replied.

"That is good. I also need to work on a full invasion plan" Haru said.

"That would be a good plan" Toph said.

"There will need to be some one else to lead the invasion when we go to confront Azula and Sozin. I was thinking on asking Hakoda of the Water Tribe to lead. He is a born leader" Haru said.

"He is Katara and Sokka's dad. I am sure he will say yes" Toph said. The two siblings went inside and wrote a letter to Katara and Sokka, asking them and their dad for help during the invasion of the Fire Nation.


	4. Return Of Team Avatar

**Return of Team Avatar**

Deep in the heart of Gaoling Toph and Haru were getting praised for their Earthbending prowess. Toph loved all the attention but Haru grew tired of all the attention very quickly. Eventually Haru was so tired of the extra attention he resorted to hiding out in the Bei Fong Mansion or the caves on the outskirts of the city to avoid all of the attention. Toph found him after days of him hiding out in the caves.

"Why did you leave Haru?" Toph asked him.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. We need to spend our time so we can take the world back from the Fire Nation" Haru said angrily.

"I know what you are talking about. Follow me" Toph ordered.

"What are you planning sis?" Haru asked.

"It is time to get the old team back together" Toph said with a smirk.

Later that day Toph and Haru were inside the library at the Bei Fong Mansion. Toph wrote letters to Suki and Zuko, as well as a letter to Sokka and Katara. The letters were all different from each other and she read them out loud to Haru.

"This is the letter I wrote to Suki. Suki, it is time to take the world back. Meet me and Haru at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se as soon as you can. Thanks, Toph" Toph read.

"Good job. What did you write to Zuko?" Haru asked.

"Zuko, it is time to take the world back. We are all going to meet in the Jasmine Dragon as soon as we can. Tell your uncle to be ready" Toph read.

"What about Katara and Sokka?" Haru asked.

"Sokka, Katara, I know you are all the way in the South Pole, but it is time for us to take the world back from the Fire Nation. Go to the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se as fast as you can. Toph" Toph said.

"Let me add something" Haru said. Toph obliged and gave him the letter.

"Also, if your father is with you bring him along as well. We will need him to help lead our assault on the fire nation. Haru" Haru wrote and he went to get three messenger hawks. They sent the hawks to Kyoshi Island, Ba Sing Se, and the South Pole respectively. Haru then took Toph outside and resumed their training.

The first message to reach its destination was the hawk that was sent to Suki. She was training the Kyoshi Warriors when the hawk arrived with the message.

"What is that Suki?" a warrior asked.

"it is a letter from Toph" Suki said and she read over the letter.

"What does it say Suki?" the warrior asked.

"I need to go to Ba Sing Se" Suki said.

"How are you going to get there?" the warrior asked.

"I will take a boat there" Suki said and got into a small boat that had a motor and had enough power to get her to Ba Sing Se.

"I will send a messenger hawk back here before the invasion so you will get a chance to fight as well" Suki said before departing. Suki bid farewell to the Kyoshi Warriors before she started on her journey to Ba Sing Se, as fast as she could go.

Zuko's letter arrived next. He got his letter and summarized the letter out loud to his uncle.

"The avatar's allies are coming here. They say be ready" Zuko said.

"When are they coming?" Iroh asked.

"They are coming as soon as they can" Zuko told him. Zuko and Iroh went to clean up their new apartment in an effort to be ready for Team Avatar's arrival.

"We will need to make guest beds for the rest of our allies" Zuko said.

"I can handle that, but what are we going to do about the bison?" Iroh asked. Neither man could come up with a solution to that problem.

Sokka and katara's letter took nearly 3 weeks to get to the Southern Water Tribe, due to the immense distance the hawk needed to travel. Hakoda received the letter and told Sokka and Katara it was from Toph. Sokka and Katara rushed over, dropping everything that they were doing and told Hakoda to read the letter.

"Katara, Sokka, it is time to get the old team back together" Hakoda started.

"Team Avatar is back" Sokka interrupted.

"We are going to meet in the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se" Hakoda continued.

"That is going to take some serious time" Katara interrupted.

"Hurry over, thanks, Toph" Hakoda finished.

"Well I guess we need to go" Sokka said.

"Wait there is more" Hakoda said.

"Read it dad" Katara said.

"Also, if your father is with you bring him along as well. We will need him to help lead our assault on the fire nation. Haru" Hakoda read happily.

"I guess you are coming with us dad" Sokka said.

"I guess I am. Get some supplies. I will reply to the letter" Hakoda ordered. Sokka and Katara ran to get supplies as Hakoda replied to the letter and tired to leave on Appa with his kids, but they were stopped by Kanna.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kanna asked.

"Ba Sing Se" Hakoda said.

"You are planning to travel all the way around the world without me? Shame on you" Kanna said as she got on Appa.

The road to Ba Sing Se was extremely fast, though they needed to travel over half way around the world. Katara and Sokka were much happier than they were in the past. It was obvious being with their father and grandmother really helped them cope with the loss of Aang, their best friend, and the person who traveled all the way around the world with them. The Water Tribe members were not bothered by the Fire Nation at all during their trip but did have a small run in with a ship full of pirates. Between the 4 Water Tribe warriors they were able to disable the ship, but just barely. When looking through the pirate's loot they found an Energybending scroll. Sokka thought it was best to take the scroll with them to Ba Sing Se, and Hakoda agreed with them on it and the team took off on Appa.

It was nearly 4 weeks before Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, and Kanna reached Ba Sing Se. they took Appa into a barn, built by Zuko and Iroh for Appa and went inside the jasmine dragon.

"Every one arrived and we all want to know what your big surprise is, Zuko" Zuko wrote to Toph.

Sozin and Azula were in the throne room where they were planning to get rid of some of their anger.

"I think it is time to take out the Northern Water Tribe" Sozin said.

"When do we strike?" Azula asked.

"Go get the troops ready. We will leave soon" Sozin said. Azula left and Sozin checked the remaining letters. The Fire Nation received victory in Omashu, but the troops that were supposed to go to the Air Temples went to assist the troops taking over the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se was the only place still occupied by the Earth Kingdom. Sozin was happy with that information and left the palace, on his way to meet with Admiral Kuzon.


	5. The Attack On Gaoling

**The Attack on Gaoling**

Haru woke up at sunrise and went outside to train. He wanted to perfect his ability to Earthbend without being in contact with the earth, but as he got in the air he saw Firebenders approaching the city. He went to confront them, without any hesitation. Haru started attacking the Fire Nation tanks and was taking many out, but he saw hundreds of tanks. There were also hundreds of Fire Nation warriors and Firebenders in-between all of the tanks. Haru knew he couldn't win.

In the Bei Fong mansion Toph was still sound asleep but woke up when she heard her Mom screaming.

"Haru! Where are you?" Poppy screamed. Toph got up slowly and heard her Mom screaming. Toph caught her Mom after lots of running around.

"Where is Haru?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know. I will go outside and look for him" Toph said.

"Ok. Be careful" Poppy said. Toph ran outside of the house and couldn't find him. Toph ran to the top of the hill behind the Bei Fong Mansion to look for Haru. She then saw the Fire Nation tanks and realized Haru's location.

Haru continued fighting the Fire Nation but was severely outnumbered. Haru didn't even face a minor setback until he remembered how many tanks and troops he had to fight. He did not change his position but he continued fighting despite the disadvantage. He threw rocks, metal, wood, and even some sand at the tanks and the troops but he was slowly being surrounded. Haru resorted to bending the tanks so they would not work anymore. He used rocks to stop the fire from inside the tanks. Haru also used what little sand he had and threw it into the eyes of all the Firebenders and warriors that he could.

Toph used Earthbending to propel herself to the battle in her final effort to assist Haru. Toph got to the outskirts of the city and attacked the Fire Nation. Haru spotted her and looked angry and upset.

"Get out of here Toph. Hurry" Haru screamed.

"I am not going anywhere" Toph said and continued her attack.

"I hope you are ready for a fight. Let's do this" Haru said quickly. It was obvious Haru feared for her safety, even though she is a master Earthbender. Haru and Toph were fighting with everything they got, but the Fire Nation troops were overwhelming the two Earthbenders.

Haru set up a very think rock shield looked at Toph.

"What are we going to do?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. We need help" Haru said.

"The Boulder is here to help" The Boulder said. The Boulder was leading over a dozen of other Earthbenders and he was leading dozens of warriors to help.

"Let's do this. It is now or never" Haru said as he dropped the rock shield and attacked the Fire Nation. It was still a suicide mission for the Earthbenders but they kept dueling and defending their homes. It was now or never to live through the Fire Nation attack. Eventually the Fire Nation force was slowly going down. It was there Haru yelled at the rest of his forces.

"Go and evacuate the city. I will hold them off for as long as I can. Hurry" Haru ordered. Every one ran and they evacuated the city. They had no choice but to go door to door telling every one to leave as fast as they could. The process did not take as long as they thought since there were so many people going door to door, but it took longer than Toph would have wanted. Toph was worried about her brother, but kept going with the mission at hand.

Toph eventually got to her parents mansion. She ran inside as fast as she could, calling for her parents as she went inside.

"Mom, Dad, we need to get out of the city now. The Fire Nation is attacking, and trust me, there are a lot of them" Toph said quickly.

"Where is Haru?" Poppy asked nervously.

"He is holding off the Firebenders. He ordered every one else to go and evacuate the city so every one would survive" Toph said.

"Let's go. I hope Haru will be okay" Lao said. Toph led her parents to the hill behind the city and she looked back making sure the city was deserted. She joined the rest of the fighters at the top of the hill.

Haru was still fighting Firebenders with everything he had, and eventually looked like he was going to win. Haru then retreated as he saw more Firebenders coming to Gaoling. He used his seismic sense to make sure Gaoling was deserted before he rejoined the rest of the town at the top of the hill.

Haru joined his family and his Dad pointed toward the town to see it on fire. Toph tried to go down and help but Haru held her back.

"It is too late. There are too many of them" Haru said. The Bei Fong parents were very emotional but held it together for their kids. Haru then decided to sit down with the rest of his family around a camp fire.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk" Haru said.

"What is it son?" Lao asked.

"I am planning to invade the Fire Nation" Haru said.

"When are you planning to do that?" Poppy asked.

"We don't have a date planned yet" Toph said.

"We are planning a large invasion. We have the Order of the White Lotus on our side as well as the rest of Toph's friends, but we still need more troops" Haru said.

"Why do you have to lead the mission?" Poppy asked.

"I think I know the answer" Lao said.

"Who else is going to stand a chance against Azula and Sozin but us?" Toph asked. No one had an answer for her.

"Go tell every one your plan" Lao told Haru. He stood up and walked to the top of the hill. He looked at every one and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Gaoling, in 2 weeks time we are planning an invasion of the Fire Nation. We are going to Ba Sing Se to meet up with the rest of the troops for the invasion. If any one wishes to go to battle, now is the time" Haru said. All of the Earth Rumble competitors joined Toph on the road.

"Our homes have been destroyed by the Fire Nation and now it is time to rebuild. It is time to join together as a town and while you all are doing that, Toph and I will take out the Fire Lord" Haru said and it was met by cheers from every one. He then prepared to leave with the Earthbenders and warriors on the road to Ba Sing Se.

"Wait" Lao called.

"Yes?" Haru asked.

"Can you all wait until the Firebenders leave, just in case they decide to attack us again?" Poppy asked.

"That is a good idea" Haru answered. Every one went back to their families and kept an eye on the Firebenders that were still burning down their homes. Haru and Toph went to sleep when the Firebenders left Gaoling and the flames stopped burning.


	6. The Journey To Ba Sing Se

**The Journey to Ba Sing Se**

After their second full day of boring, quiet travel, Haru decided the third day should be a day for fun. He created a giant rectangle in the ground and used Earthbending to raise it to 2 feet above the ground. He then smiled at his creation before walking back to the campsite where everyone was preparing for the day's journey.

"We won't be traveling today. I have a surprise for everyone" Haru said as he led them to the "arena." They got there and everybody looked at his creation in awe.

"This is the site of the 1st annual Earthbender Invitational. We all will be competing in a challenge that is very similar to the Earth Rumble. The object of this challenge is to throw your opponent completely out of the ring. The contestants will have a random drawing to find out who competes. Every round it will have a random drawing to fight their opponent. The ring will be flat until the final round, when some one will use Earthbending to turn the ring from a flat surface into a sloped surface. This event is a single elimination event. The winner of this event has the ultimate bragging rights" Haru said and his speech was met with huge cheers from the crowd. Haru and the Boulder were up first.

"So, I am facing a guy who doesn't even know how to say the letter I. I am so scared" Haru said sarcastically.

"The Boulder does not feel comfortable fighting a man who knows nothing about fighting in a ring" the Boulder replied. The boulder threw a rock at Haru and Haru propelled the rock right back at the Boulder, knocking him out of the ring. There were 16 total Earthbenders and it ended up with Toph facing the Big Bad Hippo in the final first round match. After a quick battle Toph defeated Hippo. Then Haru stepped into the ring to fight Fire Nation Man. Haru guaranteed a quick defeat and he delivered by defeating Fire Nation Man in 5 seconds. Toph defeated a young, strong Earthbender named Howe after a battle that lasted only 30 seconds but took some of her energy. The semifinals were nothing special. Toph and Haru advanced to the finals with little or no trouble respectively. Before the final battle started Haru used Earthbending to make the ring into a sloped ring and got a drink of water.

The crowd placed their bets on Haru vs. Toph as the two siblings stepped into the ring and prepared to duel. There was no trash-talking between the two siblings, only a handshake for good luck and a show of respect. It was Big Brother vs. Little Sister, Teacher vs. Student, and Master vs. Protégé. Toph started throwing large rocks at her brother who stopped and compressed all the rocks and threw them back at Toph who barely dodged them. Toph fell to the ground, but not outside of the ring. She got up quickly when she felt her brother walking closer. She launched some rocks at Haru who stopped and compressed them with his Earthbending before hurling them to the ground at Toph's feet. She fell back and tumbled to the outside of the ring. Every one was shocked by Haru's easy victory. Every one expected a long fight, but they didn't get one.

"How did you defeat me so easily?" Toph asked after the duel.

"Our fighting style is the same. I have more experience using Earthbending and I have been exposed to training other than from the Badgermoles, unlike you" Haru said.

"Maybe you can teach me more of your tricks" Toph suggested.

"After the invasion I will. The invasion is our first priority at the moment and to have the best success in the Fire Nation we both need to perfect our current skills. Tomorrow we will reach Ba Sing Se. I have already contacted Suki but I couldn't get a messenger hawk that could survive the South Pole" Haru said. Toph did not tell Haru she already contacted Katara and Sokka, but she did agree with him and got set to camp for the night.

"It is time for us to split up. I will take Toph and we will go set up the final pieces for the invasion. You all will go to Wulong Forest and wait there for us. Do not stop training. We need every ounce of strength we can get" Haru said. He said goodbye to some other benders before he began his long journey with his sister. Haru then went to see the Boulder and Hippo.

"You two are very formidable Earthbenders, and have great hearts as well. Take care" Haru said.

"The Boulder accepts your terms" The Boulder replied.

"I am going to miss you guys" Toph said. Haru shook hands with the Boulder as Toph got a big hug from Hippo. Toph and Haru started off on the road to Ba Sing Se.

"We can take the fast track or the slow track. Take your pick" Haru said.

"The fast track, by far" Toph said.

"Then follow me" Haru said as he created an Earth Wave and started heading toward Ba Sing Se. Toph laughed and followed on an Earth Wave of her own.

When Haru and Toph reached Ba Sing Se they went over the wall and went to the Jasmine Dragon to meet with Zuko and Iroh. When they got to the Jasmine Dragon they waited until closing time to talk to Zuko and Iroh.

"The invasion plans are going well I assume?" Iroh asked.

"Yes. We are going to meet up with the rest of the invasion force soon. But we need to make contact with Sokka and Katara" Haru said.

"I will get you a messenger hawk" Zuko said. Zuko got Toph a messenger hawk and sat back down over at the table with them.

"Are you Haru?" Zuko asked. Haru nodded as Toph started writing another letter to Katara and Sokka. This time she just told them the invasion plans were going well, but also coming along slowly.

"The invasion is set to take place in 3 weeks time, but we need Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda to help. Hakoda is an amazing leader and can lead the mission when Toph and I confront Azula and Sozin. We need to take the Fire Nation palace. If we do, the war will be won, but if we don't, the Fire Nation will eventually win" Haru said.

"As long as we keep a positive attitude everything will be fine" Zuko said. Iroh walked in and Toph went to sleep, still exhausted from the long travels.

"I am surprised Haru, surprised right now you are not working on the invasion plans" Iroh said.

"I am tired" Haru said.

"Then get some sleep, a man needs sleep" Iroh said. Haru obliged and slept. Iroh used the same words he used to get Prince Zuko to get some rest after the Siege of the North Pole.


	7. The Invasion Of The North

**The Invasion of the North**

Sozin stood on the deck of the lead Fire Navy ship as the Fire Nation approached the North Pole. Sozin saw the pole and ordered the other ships to anchor and be ready to attack right as the sun rises. Sozin met with the lead ship captain and told him the reasoning behind his halt on the invasion.

"The Water Tribes draw their strength from the moon. We, being the Fire Nation, draw our strength from the sun. We need to wait until daybreak to attack" Sozin said.

"What will happen if we don't defeat all of our opposition by the time the moon rises tomorrow?" the captain asked.

"If we do not overwhelm the Northern Water Tribe before the moon rises then we will be in for the fight of our lives" Sozin said.

"I agree sir" the captain said.

"Tell all of the other captains the message and tell them we will attack at dawn" Sozin ordered the captain. The captain bowed and sent the message.

The Northern Water Tribe braced for the attack. This time they didn't have the avatar, but they did have Master Pakku. Pakku prepared to lead the Northern Water Tribe through another attack from the Fire Nation. The Northern Water Tribe saw the ships sail closer and Firebenders attacked. Sozin led the attack from out front. Azula was standing right to the right of him.

Sozin attacked and the rest of his army attacked the Northern Water Tribe as well. Sozin demolished any Waterbender that opposed him. Sozin and Azula shot lightning bolts as well as White Fire and Purple Fire respectively. Sozin and Azula eventually took out the Waterbenders and prepared to load them onto the ships for transportation to the Boiling Rock.

"Take them to the Boiling Rock admiral. The Fire Nation has finally conquered the Northern Water Tribe" Sozin said.

The Fire Nation fleet took all the Waterbenders to the Boiling Rock.

Sozin and Azula took 1 ship and returned to the Fire Nation. They did not even take any crew to steer the ship. Sozin decided he could do that.

"Well, I think we should arrive in the Fire Nation in about 2 days. What do you want to do to pass the time?" Azula asked. Sozin told her they can relax and laid down with his girlfriend alone on a Fire Nation ship, miles away from any other people. When Sozin and Azula got back to the Fire Nation, before they could get to more training they had a visit from Mai and Ty Lee. The 4 friends talked, went to a party, and always had fun.

Team Avatar sat down at a table in the Jasmine Dragon waiting for Haru.

"Don't worry. Haru is on his way" Toph said. Iroh was in the back making every one some tea. Haru walked into the Jasmine Dragon with rocks on his clothes and looked tired.

"Sorry I am late, I was helping Bumi repair the wall where Iroh blew it up" Haru said.

"Sorry about that" Iroh said as he gave every one a cup of tea.

"That must have been one powerful Fire Blast though" Haru said.

"Well, it got through to the impenetrable city, so I assume so" Iroh said with a laugh.

"Every one this is Haru" Toph said.

"I heard you have been setting up an invasion plan" Katara told Haru.

"You heard correctly" Haru said as he brought out a map of the world and a map of the Fire Nation.

"We will start here, at Wulong Forest" Haru said. Then he put the Fire Nation Map on top of the world map.

"This invasion has many stages. Stage 1 will be the Great Gates of Azulon. Stage 2 will be battling off the shores of the Capital. Stage 3 will be the battle to the Capital, going up the Volcano. Stage 4 will be the battle in the Capital. Stage 5 will be our retreat, if necessary. Toph and I will go ahead to confront Azula and Sozin after Stage 2" Haru said.

"The Fire Nation Palace is extremely well guarded. You will not be able to get through alone" Zuko argued.

"Being Earthbenders, Toph and I can travel underground all the way to the throne room" Haru replied casually.

"How long is this invasion going to take?" Suki asked.

"We will start early in the morning and if we are lucky we wont be dueling in the moonlight. We will have to get to the Great Gates of Azulon at Dawn and we should have control of the palace by dusk" Haru said.

"That is still nearly 16 hours of fighting. Will we all be very tired and hungry from it all" Sokka said.

"I will think that through. We can just eat small whenever we need to and then every one will be fine" Haru said.

"How are we going to transport the food?" Suki asked.

"We can all just carry little bits of food on our backs" Haru said.

"So we will carry our own weight?" Toph asked.

"Back to the actual fighting part of the invasion, are you sure you and Toph have the power to take Sozin and Azula out alone Haru?" Hakoda asked.

"Yeah, it wont be a challenge" Toph said enthusiastically.

"I am not sure. The fate of the world rests on the shoulders of this invasion. That is the most intimidating fact of all" Haru said. Every one then went to bed except for Iroh, Haru, and Hakoda.

"This is a 4 stage invasion. You will spend most of the time leading the troops Hakoda" Haru said.

"Are you sure it is a good idea for you to leave so soon? Wouldn't it be safer to keep every one together until the last minute?" Iroh suggested.

"If we take to long Azula and Sozin will retreat. We have a harsh schedule to keep" Haru said.

"How are we going to execute each stage?" Hakoda asked.

"The Foggy Swamp Tribe will finish the attack on the Great Gates of Azulon after we take the gates out. We will travel via ship/submarine, but if we are lucky we will never submerge" Haru said.

"What about stage 2?" Iroh asked.

"To get off the shores of the Fire Nation, we will just fight every Fire Nation soldier we see. After we force them to retreat, we split up. I will take Toph underground and Hakoda will lead the invasion from there. By the time you all get to the top of the Volcano, Toph and I should reach the throne room. When you get all the way into the palace Toph and I will still be dueling. If you take out the all the Firebenders, you can enter the palace and give us some help" Haru answered.

"Basically you are saying it is my job to come up with the invasion plans after Stage 2" Hakoda said.

"Yes. While you are battling to the capital, Toph and I will be in the Capital taking out Azula and Sozin. I have enough to worry about" Haru said.

"Good. This leaves me with creative control. This works for me" Hakoda said happily. The 3 adults then went and got some sleep as well.


	8. The Attack Of Ba Sing Se

**The Attack of Ba Sing Se**

General Lee of the Fire Nation was leading a massive force to the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Today we have two main goals. We need to destroy the Avatar's friends and allies; on top of conquering Ba Sing Se. Failure is not an option today. For the Fire Lord and for the Fire Nation" Lee told his troops. Every one cheered and the army resumed their attack on Ba Sing Se. This time the Fire Nation had no drill and no Fire Nation Royalty to lead them. General Lee received a messenger hawk from Admiral Kuzon, telling him about the Fire Nation victory at the North Pole.

"The war is coming to an end" Lee said confidently.

Team Avatar was sitting around a table in the Jasmine Dragon, drinking some tea.

"It feels great to have Team Avatar back. We have every one back, except Aang, and we even have new allies joining Team Avatar like the Order of the White Lotus and Haru. The fire nation is going down" Sokka said.

"I am not a member of team Avatar. I have been just fine on my own for 13 years of my life. I can take care of myself" Haru retorted.

"Wow Toph, I can definitely see the family resemblance between you two" Katara told Toph softly. Toph punched Katara in the arm and walked away angrily.

Sozin and Azula met, alone, to check out the Fire Nation's dominance in the world. The Fire Nation had control over most of the world, but the Air Temples, Ba Sing Se and the Southern Water Tribe still remained out of Fire Nation control. Sozin sat down with Azula and asked her about the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"The outer wall of Ba Sing Se is nearly impossible to get through. We won't be able to get through without some serious firepower" Azula said.

"Your right, what if we use the airships to get over the outer wall?" Sozin asked.

"That might work, but we would need many airships, and we will need a map of Ba Sing Se to tell us where there is an opening to land" Azula said.

"I will get right on that" Sozin said and he ordered one of his servants to get him a map of Ba Sing Se.

Haru was still arguing with Team Avatar, and eventually resorted to walking out of the Jasmine Dragon and used Earthbending to stop the rest of Team Avatar from following him. Toph however got through the wall and talked to Haru.

"Toph, it is time for me to leave Ba Sing Se" Haru said.

"Why do you want to leave? It is so peaceful here" Toph asked.

"There is a war book from the future on earth. It fell out of Wan Shi Tong's library before he buried it in the sand. It will be written after the war ends, and it holds all the information needed about every single battle during the war, and it even has the opinions from each nation involved in the strike" Haru said.

"You are looking for it?" Toph asked.

"I have been looking at it for 13 years and I finally know where it is" Haru answered.

"Where is it?" Toph asked.

"It is on Avatar Roku's home island, deep beneath all of the ash" Haru said.

"At least tell every one where you are going" Toph begged. Haru agreed and they walked back into the Jasmine Dragon.

"I have an announcement. I am leaving Ba Sing Se to go look for a legendary book" Haru said.

"What is so legendary about the book?" Sokka asked.

"This book is not just any book. This book holds all the known information of every single battle during this war, even the parts that have not happened yet. If we find it, we will always have the home field advantage" Haru said.

"I am going with you" Sokka declared.

"No. No one is coming with me. I can move faster on my own, and this is very dangerous" Haru said.

"We will travel to the outer wall" Katara said and every one started moving.

They took the train to the edge of the city and then Toph helped Haru use Earthbending to get every on top of the outer wall. Haru was about to get off the wall but Sokka stopped him.

"Look at all those Firebenders. I don't think you can leave just yet" Sokka said sadly.

"What do we do?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm, in this case I would suggest patience. The Fire Nation will have much difficulty getting through the wall. We should tell the Earth King" Haru suggested. They all then ran to the palace as fast as they could.

"The Fire Nation is invading Ba Sing Se. What do we do sir?" Haru asked.

"You are on your own this time" the Earth King said. Team Avatar left the palace and went to the wall.

"Good thing I was counting on the Fire Nation to invade, we can get some practice fighting Firebenders. We will need it for the invasion" Haru said as they looked out into the army.

Sozin called Azula and they went to go meet with Mai and Ty Lee for a little game of volleyball with some locals. A team was dominating every one else so Sozin led the 3 girls to the court and challenged that team to a game. The team bowed to Sozin which made Sozin angry.

"Serve the ball already" Sozin ordered.

"Fire Lord Sozin wants to play Kuai Ball with us. This is so exciting" the team said happily.

"Serve the ball before Fire Lord Sozin wants to fight you in an Agni Kai" Azula warned. Then the games began. Sozin returned the ball and Azula spiked it down. His team easily overwhelmed the other team and when the game was over the other team bowed down to Sozin again. Sozin shot fire right in front of them and looked at them with pure anger.

"I told you not to bow down during a game again" Sozin said.

"But the game is over" a team member said.

"You talk like I actually care" Sozin said.

"I am sorry sir" he said again.

"Just get out of here" Azula said and the team ran away as Azula held Sozin back from attacking them again.

General Lee's forces reached the wall. The Dai Lee took down the very section of the wall that was supporting Team Avatar. Every member of Team Avatar attacked the Fire Nation Army but was quickly overwhelmed by the numbers of the Fire Nation. Haru felt the Firebenders enter the city and used Earthbending to propel himself to cut off the Firebenders. The Dai Lee was all taken out, and Haru ordered team Avatar to retreat to the city, which they did graciously. Once Team Avatar was inside Haru and Toph raised the wall, with the Fire Nation on the outside.

General Lee called for a retreat and looked up into the air. A battalion of airships appeared over the Fire Nation army, and moved toward the city.


	9. Defending Ba Sing Se

**Defending Ba Sing Se**

Haru and Team Avatar went back to the Jasmine Dragon. Team Avatar was all exited about the victory, but Haru's thoughts dwelled on the book he has spent his life looking for. Haru knew it was time to continue searching for the book. He looked over to Team Avatar, Toph specifically, knowing the reaction he would receive.

The Airships landed next to the Fire Nation forces. The Firebenders got into the Airships and the Airships flew toward the walls of Ba Sing Se at fast speeds. The airships landed on the inside of the outer wall and the Fire Nation attacked. The Fire Nation forces then swarmed the city. General Lee went right to the Earth Kingdom palace. When he entered, with a legion of troops in town, he was met by the collective forces of the council of five.

Sozin and Azula went to Ember Island with Ty Lee and Mai, as normal civilians. It was very similar to when Zuko went with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai. Except this time, Sozin faced the man who flirted with Azula, who just happened to be Chan in an Agni Kai.

The other Fire Nation forces were swarming the city and one Earthbender was able to get to the jasmine dragon to warn Haru about the attack.

"The fire nation is attacking. Please help us" the Earthbender said before leaving to return to the battle. Haru stopped brewing tea and ran to go and drive the Firebenders out of Ba Sing Se. Team Avatar followed him and they went to fight the fire nation. Haru went to the Royal Palace without stopping while Team Avatar went to engage the Firebenders.

Haru got into the royal palace just as General Lee was about to attack the Earth King. The 5 generals were on the ground and not one bender from the legion of Firebenders had even a scrape or bruise. Haru got the attention of General Lee and then he attacked. Haru took down the Firebenders 1 at a time and eventually was faced with just General Lee. Haru easily overwhelmed the general and he successfully saved the Earth King. Haru used Earthbending to launch all of the Firebenders out of the palace. He did not know they went right to attack the rest of the city.

"Are you alright?" Haru asked the Earth King.

"Yes. Ba Sing Se is in deep trouble" Kuei said.

"I know. Stay here and stay safe. I will go and assist the defense" Haru said and ran out of the palace.

Team Avatar and the Earth Kingdom armies were being backed down and were nearing the point of needing to retreat. Haru came into the battle to save Suki from a Firebender by creating a shield of earth in front of her.

"Nice of you to drop in Haru" Toph called.

"I couldn't let you have all of the fun" Haru said and he attacked. Haru led the Earth Kingdom Military to all of the Firebenders and attacked. It was a battle of Earth and Fire. On nearly every occasion it was Fire that got the edge. But this time it was Earth that was getting the edge. Haru led his troops and they backed down the Fire Nation back all the way to the airships. The Firebenders continued to attack but were extremely outmatched. Eventually General Lee and his forces were forced to surrender to the force in front of him.

"Get out of Ba Sing Se now. We will not keep you prisoner if all of your troops get out of the city now" Haru ordered. Every one looked at Haru like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked.

"If we take them prisoner then the Fire Nation will have extra troops if they invade again" Haru said.

"What will we do? Just let them leave?" Suki asked.

"Yes. That is what we will do" Haru said and he noticed the Fire Nation entering their airships and leaving. Haru and Toph propelled Team Avatar to the top of the outer wall and then down on the outside. Haru and Toph shot rocks at the propellers on the airships and disabled them, causing them all to crash down to the ground. Team Avatar then retreated back over the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation troops all got out of the airships and were forced to begin their long walk home.

Sozin turned to look at Chan and prepared for a duel. Before the duel the 2 Firebenders had some choice words for each other.

"This duel won't take long" Sozin said.

"You are right. I am not undefeated in Agni Kais for just any reason" Chan said.

"Let's do this" Sozin said as he walked back to his side. The gong sounded to start the Agni Kai and Sozin created a wall of orange fire on all 4 sides of the Agni Kai ring. Chan looked up in shock at the power Sozin used. Sozin smiled and prepared for Chan to attack. Chan did attack with a fire stream and Sozin just blocked it with ease. Sozin blocked all of Chan's attacks with ease and when Chan tried to escape Sozin increased the intensity of the wall of fire. Sozin then changed the color of his wall of fire to his signature white fire before he summoned all of the fire that he could without lessening the intensity on his wall of fire and launched it at Chan. Chan was launched right into the wall of fire and screamed before falling to the ground.

"You were right. This Agni Kai didn't take long at all" Sozin said as he prepared to deal the finishing blow.

"Who are you?" Chan asked in a frightened tone.

"I am the most powerful bender in the world. More specifically I am your Fire Lord" Sozin said menacingly. Right after he said that Sozin shot lightning at Chan. The lightning entered his body, electrocuted him and killed him. Sozin turned his back and walked off of the Agni Kai ring. Azula found Sozin and laughed at Chan's demise.

"Did you have to kill him?" Ty Lee asked.

"No. but it certainly was fun" Sozin said demonically.

"Sure sounds like fun" Mai said.

"It was very fun to watch" Azula said.

"I almost wanted to keep shooting lightning at him, but I knew I didn't have to" Sozin said.

"How long can you hold a lightning bolt?" Azula asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out" Sozin said as he shot a lightning bolt into the sky. He held the bolt out for a very long time and didn't stop until he got bored of shooting lightning into the sky.

"I can hold lightning for as long as I need to" Sozin said. The 3 girls looked in envy as Sozin went to take the wheel of the ship. The 4 friends took a ship back to the Fire Nation capital without any other people, just the 4 of them. They were able to get back to the Fire Nation without any difficulties.


	10. The Book

**The Book**

Early in the morning, Haru woke up and had breakfast with every one. Haru was excited to finally find the book he has been looking for his entire life.

"Hey Haru, can you give us more information on the book we will be looking for today?" Zuko asked.

"This book has details on every single battle in the war. It also has thoughts on the battle, as well as results and casualties from each side involved in the war. This book was written after the conclusion of the war, so it even has details on battles that have not been fought yet. If it turns out the Fire Nation wins the war, we will know, and we will have a chance to rewrite history" Haru said. Sokka's eyes widened and he pushed every one out the door.

"Goodbye uncle" Zuko said as he was pushed out the door. The team hopped on Appa and they took off toward the sea.

"Maybe we can stop at Wulong Forest" Toph suggested.

"That would help us get closure after Aang's death" Suki agreed.

"I don't know if I want to see this" Katara said.

"I don't want to see it, but I need to see it" Sokka said.

"Knowing Sozin, he would take Aang's body back to the Fire Nation with him as a trophy of his victory" Zuko said.

"I agree with Zuko, but it wouldn't hurt to look. I would like to talk to the invasion force also" Haru said. Katara steered Appa toward Wulong Forest and sat next to Zuko. It was a long journey, but every one kept their composure. Haru was in his maps, Toph was Earthbending her bracelet, Sokka was drawing a painting, Suki was steering Appa, and Zuko was snuggling with Katara, though no one but Momo seemed to care.

The team reached Wulong Forest and landed quietly. They all split up and looked for Aang's body, while Haru talked with the Boulder. After hours of searching for Aang every one nearly gave up hope. But suddenly Zuko's voice was heard.

"I found Aang" Zuko called. Every one ran over and saw Aang's limp/lifeless body. Every one was torn emotionally when they saw Aang. Haru decided to create a grave for Aang. Haru lifted Aang and laid him flat on the ground. Haru then used Earthbending to slowly lower Aang's body into the ground. Katara, Toph and Suki were all in tears. Sokka and Zuko were sad and emotional over their friend. Before Haru covered Aang's body with dirt every one was sad some words in Aang's honor.

"Less than 1 year ago, my sole purpose in life was hunting you down, but since the invasion I have been helping you. Aang, you will be missed, but you will live in my memories forever" Zuko said.

"Aang, at first I didn't like you, but over time I grew to love you like my best friend. Now, I promise, I will not stop fighting until I know you did not die in vain" Sokka said.

"Aang, when I first met you late last year, you were a silly little kid, but even though you were a little kid you still used the unagi to save my village from Zuko's fire. I am sorry I was not able to save you" Suki said emotionally.

"Twinkle toes, you were the first friend I actually had, and it was fun Earthbending with you. Now that you are gone, it feels like a place in my heart still longs for you, as my best friend. I guess all I am trying to say is I will always think of you as one of my best friends Aang, and I will never forget you" Toph said.

"Aang, we have been through so much together, and I have seen you grow up so much. You are not the same little kid i found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I am really trying to say is I am really going to miss you, and thank you for giving everything to save the world. We will keep fighting for you" Katara said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

After all the talking was done Haru covered Aang's body with dirt. The team left Wulong Forest on the road to Avatar Roku's Island.

The road to Roku's Island was very quiet, but when Team Avatar finally landed Haru got down quickly and used his seismic sense to try and locate the book. Haru led the team around the island and then felt a hint of a metal bunker, very deep, under all of the ash. Haru led Team Avatar to the top of the main volcano.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Katara and Zuko, come with me" Haru ordered and began his decent down the inner wall of the volcano.

It was a long journey to the bowels of the volcano, but Zuko, Katara, and Haru made it quickly. They had to avoid falling into rivers of magma as well as needing to make the journey quickly, due to not bringing any food. Deep in the bowels of the volcano, Haru, Zuko, and Katara found the bunker holding the book. Haru tried to open the door but realized a Waterbender was needed to open the door.

"Katara, use Waterbending to open this door" Haru ordered. Katara obliged and walked into the next room after Haru and Zuko.

"Now it is my turn" Haru said as he used Earthbending to open the next door. The 3 benders walked into the next room and saw another door. Zuko opened the final door with his Firebending and Haru walked in. he saw the book and picked it up. The book was over 1000 pages thick, 12 inches long and 9 inches wide.

"This is it, let's get out of here" Haru said. They ran to the surface as fast as they could. Toph saw them and got Appa ready for travel. They took off away from Roku's island, back to Ba Sing Se.

Back at the Jasmine Dragon, Haru prepared to open the book but realized only an Airbender could open the book. Haru felt nothing but utter failure in his heart when he realized he couldn't open the book held his anger in and was patient.

"I have good news and bad news" Haru said softly.

"Ok. Let's hear it" Hakoda said.

"I can't open the book, only an Airbender can. But that also means the Fire Nation can't open the book either. But being an Airbender, the Avatar will be able to open the book. My final piece of news, the war started in the year 0 ASC. The book says the war will end in the year 225 ASC. We will have to change that because the chance of the world surviving that long is very unlikely" Haru said. Every one went to sleep except for Iroh, Hakoda, and Haru.

"Will we be able to do enough damage to stop the Fire Nation from extending the war for another 125 years?" Haru asked.

"Only your determination, skill, and heart can answer that question, not any one else. When it comes time for the invasion, your skills as a leader will be put to the ultimate test. It is there your questions will be answered" Iroh said.

"Iroh is correct. We have no choice but to stop the Fire Nation" Hakoda said. The 3 adults stayed awake long enough to have 1 more cup of tea before bed.


	11. Inhabitation Of The Air Temples

**Incarceration of the Air Temples**

Sozin met with 4 of his highest ranking generals in an important war meeting in the throne room. Sozin's fire burned very hot as the generals sat down with the four highest ranking admirals, who were already there.

"Today, your mission is to retake all four of the Air Temples. Defeat is not an option today. There are many reports of civilizations living in all 4 Air Temples" Sozin said. All 4 generals promised Sozin a victory and left for their respective destinations.

Every member of Team Avatar was still weary from the recent travel to and from Roku's island, but they still got up and had a normal day. Haru decided to spend his day working on the invasion plan, while the rest of Team Avatar got some training in. Iroh and Hakoda spent their time running the tea shop, not letting any one know about the invasion plan.

The Fire Nation Military was using airships and war balloons to level the playing field and give them an edge. There were regular people living in the Northern, Eastern, and Southern Air Temples, but there was an Earth Kingdom training center over the Western Air Temple.

Haru was in the back of the Jasmine Dragon working on the invasion plan. Haru knew the mission was a 4 stage invasion.

Stage 1 would be a naval stage, where the invasion force would destroy the Great Gates of Azulon.

Stage 2 would be a difficult battle at the beaches. After that battle the full invasion would press on as Haru and Toph travel underground to the Royal Palace.

Stage 3 would be the first two part stage. The invasion fights all the way to the top of the volcano and Haru leads Toph to their fight with Sozin and Azula before Stage 4 begins.

Stage 4 will be gaining control over the Fire Nation Capital for the invasion, while Haru and Toph defeat Azula and Sozin. Haru needed to come up with a plan for a retreat, just in case the invasion fails.

Sozin was also looking at his maps, on his quest for world domination. Sozin had control of the Fire Nation, the Northern Water Tribe, all of the Earth Kingdom excluding Ba Sing Se, and soon to be the Air Temples. Sozin knew the Southern Water Tribe was not worth his time and resources to conquer. He also knew Ba Sing Se was the key to winning the war. Azula came in and looked over Sozin's shoulder at the maps.

"You need to make a speech about the war status to the Fire Nation civilians" Azula said.

"That is a good idea. Let's go" Sozin said.

Haru thought about leaving people on the ships and having the ships sail away from the Fire Nation after every one gets off after Stage 1 of the invasion. He would tell the ships' captains to come back if they see a fight after the original Beach Battle. Haru went to the front of the Jasmine Dragon and went immediately to Hakoda.

"Hey Hakoda, I have an idea on what to do if the invasion fails. We will leave the ships' captain on the ships and have them sail away from the Fire Nation after Stage 1 of the invasion. If there is a fight on the beach after the original Beach Battle they will come back and retrieve us" Haru said.

"That is pure genius. Make it happen" Hakoda said.

Sozin looked out to the Fire Nation Civilians and prepared for his speech.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation, the great war is coming to an end. Today, our troops are invading the Air Temples again. Once the troops gain victory over the Air Temples, the Fire Nation will have nearly complete control over the world. Ba Sing Se still remains under Earth Kingdom control, but soon, Ba Sing Se will fall as well. It is just a matter of time until this world will bow at the feet of the Fire Nation. There is no one who can stop us now. I faced the Avatar during Sozin's Comet and ended his life. The world is ours now" Sozin said and heard the pure cheers of the civilians. Azula joined Sozin in launching purple fire in the air as a show of the power the Fire Nation possesses. Sozin and Azula took turns launching purple fire in the air and launching lightning into the air. Sozin's Firebending was obviously much more powerful than Azula's but the crowd loved it.

Haru nodded and sat down to keep working on the invasion. He knew he needed to think of a way to deal with the injured soldiers. Haru thought healers could come and their sole duty would be to heal the wounded. Hakoda disagreed and had a new suggestion. Hakoda suggested Haru keep thinking about a better idea. Haru realized Hakoda's position and realized Hakoda was correct and he decided to listen to him.

Sozin received a messenger hawk from the Western Air Temple telling him about heavy resistance from Earthbenders. Sozin sent back a reply telling the general to keep up the attack. Sozin sent a messenger hawk to the other three temples telling them to advance quickly and send a hawk to him when the countdown to victory is completed and the temple under Fire Nation Control. Sozin sent the 4 hawks to their respective locations and laughed as he felt victory was guaranteed.

Haru's plans were coming well but he still couldn't come up with a way to deal with the injured troops during the battle. Haru ate dinner with the rest of the invasion leaders and informed them of his situation and listened to ideas from every one. The first decent idea Haru heard was when Sokka had a simple suggestion.

"What if we have Appa flying over and when we get an injured soldier he would fly them back to the ships" Sokka suggested. Haru thought that was a good idea.

"That would take to much time, and even if it didn't, what would the people on the ships do?" Hakoda asked.

"Good point. What if you use all healers as warriors, but have them heal a wounded soldier when needed" Iroh suggested. Haru was shocked he couldn't think of a simple idea like that.

Sozin received letters from all four Air Temples, telling him about their victory over the other 3 nations. It took nearly 2 months to gain control of all 4 Air Temples. Sozin and Azula were not happy it took so much time to gain dominance but they were pleased with the results. That night, in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, there was a party celabrating the dominance of the world by the Fire Nation.


	12. Return To The Boiling Rock

**Return to the Boiling Rock**

Haru woke up late in the morning and went to breakfast in the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh was serving tea, as fast as he could and the Jasmine Dragon was full, as usual. Team Avatar was already there, sitting at their normal table talking and having fun.

"We are going to need more troops for the invasion" Haru said before he sat down.

"Where do you suppose we get more troops?" Katara asked.

"The Fire Nation" Zuko said.

"What are you getting at Zuko?" Suki asked slowly.

"You know where we are going to get more troops" Zuko said.

"And where would that be captain fireball?" Toph asked.

"Yeah Zuko, don't keep us all in suspense" Katara said.

"We are going to the Boiling Rock, aren't we Zuko" Sokka said.

"That is a great idea. The Boiling Rock is home to all of the Fire Nation's worse enemies, so what place is better for us to gain allies" Haru said.

"When do we leave?" Sokka asked.

"Don't forget to bring your Fire Nation disguises" Haru said as he got up and motioned for every one to follow him. Every one got up and grabbed their belongings before meeting Haru at the door. Team Avatar walked out the door and went around to the barn to get on Appa.

"I hope you know this journey will take many days" Zuko told Haru.

"It will be fine" Haru said. Every one rode on Appa until the reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. The team landed and Haru hopped off.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked.

"Appa can travel faster when he is carrying less weight. I can use Earthbending and keep up with you" Haru said as he created an Earth Wave for him to travel on. Toph joined him and the team set off on a 4 day journey toward the Boiling Rock. The day before Team Avatar reached the boiling rock they put on Fire Nation clothes to use as a disguise and then continued their journey to the Boiling Rock.

The Boiling Rock was heavily guarded by all of the extra guards who were placed there by Fire Lord Sozin for extra security due to the capacity limit of the Boiling Rock being reached. Mai's uncle was still the warden and still ruled with an iron fist. Haru decided to take the bison whistle and he told Appa to stay hidden and fly away if people attack or get to close. Then the clan of master benders and master warriors went and hijacked the gondola and entered the Boiling Rock.

When the gondola reached the ground Haru stepped out and did not attack. A pair of guards demanded to hear Haru's business. Zuko recognized them as the guards he talked to when he was at the Boiling Rock the first time.

"I am here with my family. We need to see some prisoners" Haru said.

"Where is your family?" the guard asked. Team Avatar stepped out of the gondola in their Fire Nation clothes. Zuko was wearing a helmet to hide his scar.

"This is them. Please let us in, my little sister misses our father very much" Haru said and Toph showed the guard her scared/sad face.

"Alright, just be careful. The warden is not the kindest man" the guard said.

"We will be careful. Thank you sir" Haru said. Once the guard left Haru looked into the eyes of his allies and told them the plan.

"All we need to do is take out all of the guards. If we can do that we will be home free" Haru said.

"That is easier said than done Haru" Zuko said.

"That is the fun part. Let's go" Haru said.

Every one nodded and went to their respective locations and prepared for their attack.

Haru waited for many guards to get into easy targeting range and sent the signal to Team Avatar. They attacked the guards, intentionally making tons of noise, in an effort to get the warden out. The warden did come out and he brought all of his guards as well. He looked right at Haru and ordered the guards to arrest him. Team Avatar stood right next to Haru and they all knocked down every guard that opposed them. After the fight Team Avatar and Haru were the only people left standing other than the warden. The warden looked down in horror to see all of his best troops fall down before him. The warden was in a very bad mood and ordered Haru and Team Avatar to get in their cells. Haru bowed to the warden and lead Team Avatar to their cells. Team Avatar got into their respective cells and got ambushed from behind by Ty Lee. She went from cell to cell using distractions from the guards that recovered from their fight to get the opening to block the chi of Team Avatar. After she finished she had the guards take Toph and Haru to the outside of the Boiling Rock. She locked the other members of Team Avatar in their cells and left them to their imprisonment.

The guards went to the shore and went strait to a vacant ship. Mai made sure the ship had no fuel or anything that could be used to paddle with and with the guards help she pushed the ship out to sea with Haru and Toph on it. The boat got pulled in through the current and drifted away from the Boiling Rock. The guards then returned to the center of the Boiling Rock with Mai and Ty Lee.

Back at the Boiling Rock, Team Avatar was finally defeated and taken into complete custody by the guards and stopped struggling. The warden walked door to door ridiculing Team Avatar for their feeble and stupid attempt at taking over the Boiling Rock. The warden laughed before locking the doors and leaving Team Avatar to their imprisonment.

"Are the Earthbenders taken care of?" the warden asked.

"Yes sir. They are on a boat with no fuel drifting away from us" a guard said.

"Very good commander, Fire Lord Sozin will be pleased" the warden replied. Unfortunately for the warden Suki heard the warden's conversation and remembered it so she would tell the rest of Team Avatar once they get a chance to talk, without being overheard by other prisoners and more importantly to not risk being overheard by guards.

Zuko was worried about Sozin and Azula coming to the Boiling Rock to deal with them. He knew they would have to escape before that or they would not be able to escape with their lives.

Sokka was also thinking of what would happen if Sozin and Azula came to the Boiling Rock. He just preferred not to think about it, and hoped Team Avatar would be able to get some time to talk so they can hatch an escape attempt.


	13. Escape From The Boiling Rock

**Escape From the Boiling Rock**

After the warden left Team Avatar was stripped of all their respective bending materials and weapons. Sokka's sword, Suki's fans, Katara's water, and Zuko's duel swords were all taken by the guards. Before Team Avatar could even mount an escape attempt the doors were closed.

Haru's muscles started to loosen up after the beating he took from Ty Lee and the Boiling Rock guards. Haru looked for Toph and found her on the ground motionless on the far side of the deck. Haru crawled slowly over to Toph and put an arm on her shoulder to have her lie on her back. Toph looked up and smiled at her brother. Haru got up on his knees and he helped Toph up. They then looked off the sides of the deck at the view for the first time to only see open waters in every direction.

"We are in big trouble" Toph said. Haru nodded in agreement and looked out in a pathetic, stupid attempt to gain knowledge of their location.

Zuko sat awake, imprisoned again by the Fire Nation, and knew this time it would be far more difficult to escape. Zuko also knew the warden would come around questioning them about their goals when invading the Boiling Rock so he spent his time thinking of a reason they arrived that would not give away the invasion plan. Sokka spent his time planning an escape attempt. He tried to remain optimistic about Haru and Toph busting them out of prison but couldn't, so he just tried to think of an escape plan, just in case.

Fortunately for Team Avatar Suki kept the bison whistle in her shoe and it did not get taken by the guards. Suki was also thinking of a plan to escape, but just like Sokka she did not come up with anything good. Katara was actually the person who came up with the best escape plan, after her first idea being they swim through the boiling lake.

Haru and Toph realized the ship was out of fuel.

"What is going to happen to us now?" Toph asked.

"We have no choice but to be patient and hope the current takes us to friendly land" Haru said.

"I hope Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Suki are doing better than we are" Toph said sadly.

Toph's hope didn't matter because unfortunately for her Team Avatar was not doing well at all. Team Avatar quickly made enemies in the Boiling Rock and after much strain to get some privacy Katara was able to pitch her idea to the team

"If we start letting people go out on the gondola what are the guards going to do?" Katara asked.

"Cut the line" Zuko answered.

"What if we defend the crank and don't let the guards anywhere close?" Katara asked.

"The gondola would make it to the top?" Sokka asked.

"Correct. That is how we are going to get every one out. Then when they are out some of them might want to join us during the invasion" Katara said.

"Well we will need to come up with a way to rally them then" Suki said.

"Suki is right. Every one should think of that tonight when you are not asleep" Sokka suggested. Every one nodded and went back to their cells for the night.

The next day, after staying up all night looking for land, Haru and Toph finally saw some land. The ship they were imprisoned in was on the shore of Wulong Forest. They got off the boat and went to sleep right on the ground. They didn't set up a tent or anything. Haru and Toph just slept. When they woke up Haru and Toph had some information for the Boulder.

"When we defeated all of the guards at the Boiling Rock I thought it would be a good plan, but we got attacked from behind and we were put on that ship with no fuel, food, or fresh water. But now, the mission is out of our hands. It rests on the shoulders of Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and Katara" Haru said.

Sokka already had the entire escape planned out. Once Team Avatar all got out into the courtyard together they would release all of the prisoners by taking over the control room and escape on the gondola.

While the first waves of prisoners escape the Boiling Rock on the gondola Team Avatar took out all the guards. Team Avatar nearly got all of the guards but they couldn't find the warden. When Team Avatar finally found the warden they realized some other prisoners found him first, which explains all the bruises. They then saw some Waterbenders that were led by Master Pakku.

"Master Pakku" Katara called and hugged him.

"Hello Katara, Sokka. I love the plan" Pakku said.

"Thank you, but I don't know how the last wave is going to escape; because once the last wave gets underway the guards will cut the line" Sokka said.

"I have that covered. Just escape with the final wave" Zuko said.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Yes. Just go, now" Zuko said. Katara, Sokka, and Suki listened and followed Pakku and the Waterbenders onto the gondola. Zuko had to fend off many attacks from guards while the last wave escaped, but he survived and then he had to escape himself. Zuko stole a set of handcuffs and used the same move Azula used when they were at the Boiling Rock the last time. He used Firebending to propel himself up toward the gondola, so he could escape. Then it came to the task of talking to all of the former prisoners. Eventually Zuko was able to get there attention.

"We freed all of you today because we need a larger force to help with an invasion of the Fire Nation. If you would like to fight for your freedom, stand to the right of me. If you don't want to fight stand to my left" Zuko said as all of the ships pulled up, thanks to the Waterbenders.

"Every one on my right side, get on the ships. For all of you on my left side, you have 2 options. You can join our invasion effort or you can wait until tomorrow for more ships to come" Zuko said. Some more people got on the ships but about 1/5 of the total prisoners stayed behind. Zuko thought that was a good day's work.

When they got back to Wulong Forest Haru told Katara and Sokka they can go get their dad on Appa for the invasion in a few days. Katara and Sokka agreed and left that night. But as for the invasion, the force was much greater and it was not a suicide mission anymore. Haru and Toph then created a giant Earth Shield to shield the invasion forces and to stop them from escaping.


	14. Teacher Vs Student

**Teacher vs. Student**

Sozin was watching a display of Azula's purple Firebending and looked impressed at the power she displayed. After her display was finished Azula walked over to Sozin to get her review.

"You have been advancing very well with purple fire" Sozin said.

"I want to learn the next color of fire" Azula said.

"No. You are not ready" Sozin said.

"I am ready, and we both know it" Azula screamed.

"You want to learn the next color, here is your ticket. We will duel, at the Agni Kai chamber. It will not be an official Agni Kai but if you win, I will teach you the next color. But if you lose you will continue your training" Sozin said.

"Let's do this" Azula said and got ready for a duel.

Haru was outside training when he felt Toph come behind him.

"Is something bothering you Toph?" Haru asked without stopping his training.

"Yes. I want a rematch" Toph said and Haru smirked.

"Why would you want a rematch" Haru asked.

"You will get an answer if you defeat me again" Toph said.

"I accept" Haru said and laughed.

Meanwhile, inside the Jasmine Dragon, Zuko and Iroh were talking about how they were going to spend their day off.

"Uncle, do you mind us having a little duel, so I can practice against a true Firebending master?" Zuko asked. At first Iroh refused, but eventually accepted after much begging from Zuko, and also knowing the real reason Zuko wanted the duel.

Master Piandao was working with Sokka to recreate his sword that was lost in the battle of Wulong Forest. The sword was finally complete and Piandao presented Sokka with his new sword. Piandao smiled as Sokka started working with his new sword.

"Stop practicing and put your skills to the ultimate test" Piandao said.

Sozin and Azula took their places on opposite sides of the Agni Kai Chamber. They prepared for an epic duel and turned to face each other. Azula came out of the gates fast with barrages of her new purple Firebending, but Sozin deflected them with ease. Azula kept up with her attack but no attacks connected, leaving Azula worried.

Haru faced off against Toph in a battle that was about as 1 sided as it could get. Both Earthbenders were throwing rocks around, but Haru wasn't even fazed by Toph's relentless attack. Eventually Toph was forced on the defense, retreating from Haru. Haru followed Toph and continued with his assault.

Katara was in Zuko's corner, just like during his Agni Kai with Azula. Zuko turned to face his uncle and saw the fire around him increasing with every breath. Zuko attacked with a Fire Stream but it was blocked by Iroh. Zuko was outmatched but kept up his attack. Iroh's attack was slow and deliberate, unlike Zuko's which was quick and powerful.

Sokka took his sword and looked at his old master. Piandao took his sword and swung at Sokka. Sokka parried the shot and attacked Piandao but missed his target. Sokka remembered what he learned at the start of his training and jumped to the high ground. Sokka kept up his attack from the high ground. Piandao smiled and attempted to take Sokka's legs out from under him. Eventually Sokka was forced to jump off after his master landed a great shot to the ground below him. Sokka and Piandao locked swords with pure intensity.

Sozin was blocking all of Azula's attacks with ease and did not even launch an attack. Azula was getting frustrated at Sozin's refusal to attack. Azula ran toward Sozin and started firing fire at him from point blank range. After Azula's flurry Sozin smiled and prepared to go on the offence.

Haru attacked his sister and forced her on the run. Haru created rock walls surrounding Toph, making it so she could not escape. Whenever Toph tried to break one of the walls Haru recreated it before she could get through. Haru used rocks to cover up her limbs and stop her bending. Haru threw a huge rock at Toph but stopped it an instant before it hit her. Haru freed Toph and chuckled at the look on his sister's face.

"I won, by a long shot" Haru said as they walked back to the Jasmine Dragon.

Iroh was slowly gaining the upper hand on his nephew, but Zuko showed no signs of letting up. Zuko eventually saw his uncle getting tired, due to his old age, and attacked. Zuko used some basic Firebending moves and destroyed Iroh's legs with his Firebending. Iroh fell to the ground hard and acknowledged Zuko's victory, and smiled at the power and control his nephew executed. Zuko got a hug from Katara and helped his uncle up. The 3 master benders then walked to the jasmine dragon to meet Haru and Hakoda to talk about details about the invasion.

Piandao and Sokka kept up their amazing duel but Piandao was shocked how far Sokka had advanced with the way of the sword. Sokka's strikes became faster as he forced his old master on the defense. Sokka swiped quickly and knocked Piandao's sword out of his hands, knocking Piandao to the ground in the process. Sokka acknowledged his victory and helped his old master to his feet. They walked back inside the tea shop, with Piandao congratulating Sokka. 

Sozin attacked Azula with purple fire, just to keep it even, and backed Azula down very quickly. They stood face to face and exchanged fire blasts, but none connected, due to the dodging speed of both warriors. Sozin recovered faster and attacked Azula, knocking her down and winning the battle with ease.

Every one returned to the Jasmine Dragon, after their duels were completed. Every pair, (Haru/Toph, Sokka/Piandao, Zuko/Iroh/Katara) told every one what happened with their duel. After that Sokka asked his father how his day was.

"With Suki's help, I was able to finish the invasion plan and we even had a chance to speak with the Earth King about it" Hakoda said. Haru was pleased with the news and got some tea. Haru called out cheers for every one.

"To our invasion of the Fire Nation, to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, and of course, to Hakoda, the leader of this last invasion" Haru said. Every one drank their tea and laughed at Sokka, whose tea got spilled on him, thanks to Momo. Every one then got some well deserved sleep, so they would be rested to see the Earth King again.


	15. The History Of Sozin And Azula

**The History of Sozin and Azula**

At Wulong Forest, Sokka was thinking hard about how Team Avatar could get help to make the invasion easier.

"Hey Zuko, what do you know about Sozin's history, more specifically his history with Azula?" Sokka asked Zuko.

"I know a decent amount, but it is more than just about any one else. Only Sozin and Azula know more" Zuko said.

"Well I guess it is story time" Katara said.

"I will start once Haru and your father sit down" Zuko said. They sat down and prepared for Zuko's story.

"I met Sozin when I was almost 8 years old. Ha came to the palace to perform for my grandfather, then Fire Lord Azulon" Zuko said.

Azula and Zuko were walking into the throne room after seeing Sozin. Both children knew they were not allowed inside the throne room so they hid behind the curtains and watched the display. Sozin started his form as Zuko and Azula were looking on in amazement at the power Sozin possessed. Even Fire Lord Azulon was impressed with Sozin. When his form was complete Sozin bowed to Fire Lord Azulon and prepared for his review.

"Most impressive young one, you are merely a child, and obviously much more powerful than some of my generals" Azulon said and smirked.

"Thank you sir" Sozin said and he bowed before leaving.

Once Zuko and Azula got outside Azula went right to him and Zuko followed her.

"That Firebending display was amazing" Azula said.

"Thank you. I am Sozin by the way" Sozin said. Zuko and Azula introduced themselves and walked around the palace with Sozin.

"Do you live around here?" Sozin asked.

"Yes. Fire Lord Azulon is our grandfather" Zuko replied.

"Are you both Firebenders?" Sozin asked.

"Yes. Are you already considered a Master Firebender?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. I became a master right before I came to the palace" Sozin said. Azula couldn't hide her envy of Sozin.

"Would you like to join us for dinner tonight Sozin?" Azula asked. At first Sozin refused but Azula continued begging him to reconsider. Sozin eventually accepted and allowed Azula and Zuko to lead him to their home in the palace. Ozai was not happy when Sozin showed up but allowed him to stay when he realized Sozin was the Firebender his father was extremely impressed with. Dinner was nice and every one got along well.

The next day, Azula and Zuko tried to say goodbye to Sozin before they left for school the next morning but he was nowhere to be seen. After school Azula got into a fight and was severely outnumbered. Sozin came walking up to the fight and stepped right next to Azula.

"This fight is over" Sozin said. Sozin attempted to leave but was surrounded and one of the people that were attacking Azula attacked him. Sozin was dreadfully outnumbered but attacked nonetheless. His Firebending was far more advanced than any of the mob's Firebending. Eventually Sozin was only opposed by 1 person and attacked. Both launched fire streams at each other but a wall of fire appeared in between them. Every one looked over at who created the wall of fire and realized it was Fire Lord Azulon.

"Sozin, come with me" Azulon said angrily. Sozin followed Azulon to the palace. Azula and Zuko tried to follow but were stopped by Ozai and Ursa.

When Sozin got out of the palace he received thanks from Ozai and Ursa. Sozin said goodbye to every one and walked over to Zuko and Azula.

"Thank you for being such good friends, and don't worry. You have not seen the last of me" Sozin said.

At that point Zuko broke from his story.

"I don't know exactly what happened when Sozin went into the palace, but Azula told me Sozin was yelled at, but once he explained himself my grandfather's anger died down a little. Once Sozin left I had to deal with Azula talking about him every day. Azula has kept a crush on him for over 10 years and now they are the most powerful couple in the world" Zuko said.

"I can't believe he was a master when he turned 8 years old. That is insane" Katara said.

"I know it is. But what he did when he was 13 is even more insane. It was actually only 2 weeks before I was banished" Zuko said.

"What happened then?" Haru asked. Zuko then got back into his story after receiving some tea from Sokka.

"Sozin returned to the Fire Nation capital to see me and Azula again. Over the time he had been away his power increased dramatically. He was feared by most people on the streets and there were even talks about him taking the throne away from my father. My father was nowhere near happy about those thoughts and eventually challenged Sozin to an Agni Kai" Zuko said.

"You are challenging me to an Agni Kai? That will only end badly, for you" Sozin said.

"Then you have nothing to lose" Ozai said.

"You are correct. I accept" Sozin said.

In the Agni Kai chamber Sozin and Ozai were ready for a fight. The stands were full and every one was anxious. The Agni Kai was a brutal display of the Firebending prowess of Sozin and Ozai. Every one loved the duel. They got to see the Fire Lord fight some one of equal or greater skill then him. It was a battle of Sozin's power against Ozai's experience. The experience advantage forced Sozin to back down, but not lose. Sozin and Ozai took each other to the limit and then came to the point where Sozin's youth and agility came into play. Sozin was still full of energy while Ozai was getting tired. Sozin doubled his attack and knocked Ozai to the ground. Ozai knew he was defeated before he hit the ground.

"Remember this old man, I won this fight and soon your throne will be mine" Sozin said instead of dealing the finishing blow. Ozai was furious when Sozin refused to finish him but did not fight back.

After the Agni Kai Sozin found Zuko and Azula and he explained to them why he spared Ozai.

"There is a law that states, if a Fire Lord is killed in an Agni Kai the person that kills him will become the new Fire Lord. That is the reason why I did not kill your father" Sozin said. Azula and Zuko thanked him and then Sozin was hit with the shocking question.

"Where will you go now?" Zuko asked.

"I will play it by ear. I will continue my training and everything will be fine" Sozin said. He kissed Azula and then left the palace, leaving Azula and Zuko standing alone in shock.

"There you go. That was the history of Sozin and Azula" Zuko said.

"Thank you Zuko. I am going to bed. We all need to be well rested so we can leave early tomorrow. Goodnight" Haru said. Every one followed his lead so they would be prepared for the invasion the next day.


	16. The Second Invasion Part 1

**The Second Invasion: Part 1**

Sozin was awake early, lying in bed next to Azula. He looked over at her and stood up once he saw she was still asleep. Sozin pulled his robe on and left the room. Before he got all the way out Azula woke up and saw him leave.

It was finally the morning of the invasion. Haru was up early and he woke every one up before the crack of dawn. Every one woke up and ate some breakfast as Haru and Hakoda briefed every one for the invasion.

"Attention every one, today is day one of the second invasion of the Fire Nation. This invasion is much different than the invasion some of you took part in last summer. This invasion is a 4 stage invasion. Once we get to the Great Gates of Azulon we will destroy them, not pass them. Then we will head strait for the beaches. Once we get off the ships they will be taken to a safe distance away from the Fire nation, but not out of range of our eyes. We will not have as many troops as we would like, but either way it will be a difficult battle just to get off the beaches, but once we force the Fire Nation to retreat then you will be taking your orders from Chief Hakoda" Haru started.

"After we achieve victory at the beaches it will be time for us to part ways with Haru and Toph. While they confront the Fire Lord we will battle to the Fire Nation capital. Then we will be in for the fight of our lives, in the Fire Nation capital. We will have no choice but to defeat the Fire Nation today. But when the day is done, after 100 long years, this war will be over!" Hakoda said enthusiastically, inspiring every one. Every one stood up and cheered at the thought of world peace.

The invasion force got on the 30 ships and the leaders of the invasion get on the lead ship. The ships then took off for the Fire Nation and got ready for the first stage of the invasion.

Sozin walked into the courtyard and used Firebending to propel himself up to a ledge that had no other way to get to it. Sozin looked down at the courtyard and looked at his nation. He then used Firebending to propel himself high enough so he could see the entire capital. Sozin slowly propelled him down to the courtyard and landed lightly. He let out a sigh and turned to leave but stopped when he heard Azula's voice.

"How often do you do this?" Azula asked.

"How did you find me?" Sozin replied.

"I just know you too well" Azula answered.

"But..." Sozin started.

"We are engaged you idiot" Azula replied.

"I just needed time to think and I realized what I need to do" Sozin said.

"What do you need to do?" Azula asked.

"I need to take strategies from the other 3 nations' benders and apply them to my Firebending. Fire is the element of power. Air is the element of freedom. Water is the element of change. Earth is the element of substance. Together, the bender is nearly undefeatable" Sozin said.

"I don't understand" Azula said.

"In time you will" Sozin said and he went back into the palace.

He looked Haru then took Team Avatar aside before they reached the Great Gates of Azulon.

"This is it. Our last chance" Haru said.

"What happens if we don't win today?" Zuko asked.

"Then we will have to retreat, and the war will be over. The fire nation would achieve victory" Haru said.

"That is why we must not fail today. Everything depends on it" Toph said.

"This is going to be the hardest thing we have ever done. Are we all ready?" Sokka asked.

"As ready as we are going to be" Suki said.

"I just want to get ready to see the Fire Nation fall" Katara said.

"Well in that case, I think it is time we unleash all of our power on the Fire Nation" Haru said.

"Alright, Team Avatar is back! We are ready to defeat the Fire nation, once and for all" Sokka said.

"That's the spirit" Haru said as he and Toph went to check on the invasion, leaving Zuko and Katara to go into the back room, leaving Sokka and Suki alone.

"This is it, our last chance" Sokka said.

"Yeah, this might be the last time we get to see each other. What if…" Suki started, but Sokka kissed her to cut her off.

"You talk too much" Sokka said and they kissed.

"This might be our last chance to be together" Zuko said.

"You're right, but what are you getting at?" Katara asked. Zuko kissed her before revealing his next point.

"What if this really is our last chance?" Zuko asked slowly.

"Don't think about that" Katara said and she kissed him. They kissed, mimicking Suki and Sokka. Before they knew it Haru called them to the deck. Zuko and Katara parted and ran to the deck behind Suki and Sokka. The two couples rushed to the deck to see the Great Gates of Azulon.

"Is every one ready?" Haru called.

"Attack" Hakoda cried and the invasion forces attacked the Great Gates of Azulon.

"Sozin wait. What are you talking about?" Azula asked.

"When I dueled the avatar after he stopped us from burning down the Earth Kingdom Sozin's Comet was overhead and eventually I shot lightning at him and he redirected it at me. That move, redirecting lightning, is very similar to the strategies Waterbenders use. If I learn the strategies of all 4 nations I will be able to combat the avatar with more ease" Sozin said forcefully.

"I still don't understand" Azula said.

"I already told you in time you will know" Sozin said and hugged his girlfriend.

The Waterbenders attacked the gates, cutting them down while Haru and Toph tried to take down the giant statue of Fire Lord Azulon. Fire Nation boats came out, and attacked. The Waterbenders defended the ships and attacked the Fire Nation ships at the same time. Eventually Haru and Toph were able to take the statue down into the water, destroyed and they jumped back onto the lead ship before resuming their attack. All of the troops got back on the ships and went back to their invasion of the Fire Nation much quicker than Haru would have expected. He was extremely happy about that.

Sozin and Azula walked back into the palace and went right to the throne room.

"War Minister, your report" Sozin said when he got on the throne.

"Ba Sing Se is still under Earth Kingdom control, but other than Ba Sing Se the world is ours" War Minister Qin answered.

"When do we strike Ba Sing Se again?" Sozin asked.

"Well there is one thing we have to tend to first" General Shinu said.

"What is that?" Azula asked.

"The Earth Kingdom Army is teaming with the Water Tribe Army and they are invading at this moment" Shinu said. Sozin's rage increased and Azula was forced to calm him down due to the heat of Sozin's fire.

"What is the status of their invasion?" Azula asked.

"They have destroyed the Great Gates of Azulon and are on their way to the beaches" War Minister Qin answered.

"Launch the airships. Plot a course to Ba Sing Se, don't be defeated. Dismissed" Sozin demanded. General Shinu sent a messenger hawk to the Fire Nation airship base in the Earth Kingdom telling the base to launch the airships and finish off Ba Sing Se.


	17. The Second Invasion Part 2

**The Second Invasion: Part 2**

"I need every one to listen up. Even though we are far ahead of schedule we will not slow down at all. We are nearing the fire nation beach and once we get there it will be one of the toughest battles of our lives. Once we are all off the boats we will fight for not just us, not just our nation, but for the fate of the entire world" Haru said.

The invasion fleet approached the Fire Nation beach and attacked. When the entire invasion force got off of their ships and attacked the Fire Nation. The ships retreated from the Fire Nation, leaving the invasion forces to their long day of fighting. The Fire Nation forces were dismantled quickly, but their battlements kept them alive in the battle, at least for the moment.

Haru and Toph eventually found themselves back to back, decimating every opponent they were faced with in a fearful display of Earthbending. In the end, they needed to destroy the Fire Nation Battlements, to have any chance due to Earthbenders and warriors getting taken out, unable to fight anymore. All of the Earthbenders who took part in the Earthbender Invitational went to take out the battlements as a last chance effort to save the invasion. The plan was going very smoothly until Toph got hit with a harpoon, nearly killing her. She tried to block it but it got through her rock shield. Haru rushed over to his sister and called Katara over.

"Toph got taken out by the battlements. Can you heal her?" Haru asked.

"I will do what I can but she won't be able to fight easily. How will this affect the invasion?" Katara asked.

"I will talk to Zuko" Haru said. Katara took Toph on Appa back to one of the ships in an attempt to heal her. Haru then ran over to Zuko, still fighting the Fire Nation at the same time.

"Toph went down, I need your help to take out Sozin and Azula" Haru said.

"Got it Haru" Zuko said. Haru and Zuko then ran away from each other to help the fight continue.

The Fire Nation airships took off for Ba Sing Se and landed on the inside of the outer wall. The troops poured out of the airships and swarmed Ba Sing Se. Iroh and Kanna both were at the Jasmine Dragon and heard of the invasion quickly. Iroh took Kanna and they retreated out of the back of the Jasmine Dragon, knowing they could not win the battle.

The Fire Nation forces took over the Earth Kingdom Capital while Iroh and Kanna went and exited Ba Sing Se as quickly as they could, wanting to get to Wulong Forest by the end of the day, but not expecting themselves to be able to travel fast enough.

Sozin and Azula remained in the throne room after the generals left to fight, wondering when they would get a chance to see the invasion force up close.

"It will only be a matter of time before we see the invasion" Sozin said.

"Zuko is probably one of the leaders of the invasion" Azula said.

"Don't worry. Zuko is no longer a friend of mine" Sozin assured her.

Katara was with Toph on the lead ship and she healed Toph's injury. Toph wanted to go back and fight but Katara didn't let her.

Haru and Zuko were back to back fighting every one they could see. The Fire Nation was forced to retreat. The invasion force attacked and finally got on the road to the palace.

"Why are we not underground right now?" Zuko asked.

"It is too dangerous without 2 Earthbenders" Haru said.

"How will we get Sozin and Azula?" Zuko asked.

"Be patient" Haru ordered and continued on his way up the volcano.

Katara saw the beach calm down and told Toph about it. Both knew of the worst case scenario but thought it would probably be the invasion on their way up the volcano.

In the fire nation palace, Azula was beginning to get impatient.

"I am going to go fight" Azula said.

"No. If we force them to retreat our airships won't have enough time to take over Ba Sing Se before they stop us. We need to hold them here until then" Sozin said. Azula slipped into Sozin's arms and looked out to the peaceful courtyard, knowing it won't stay peaceful for long.

The invasion force reached the bass of the volcano and began the long up hill fight. As the invasion force slowly moved up the hill, they were met with a fleet of airships and warbaloons. The fleet came out of the volcano and passed the invasion force, blocking their escape before attacking with bombs and "raining fire" down on the invasion force. The invasion force was surrounded and Haru actually feared defeat for the first time during the invasion.

Sozin saw his airships drop bombs and laughed. He knew victory was coming quickly and let go of Azula so he was able to shoot a bolt of lightning into the sky.

Haru saw the lightning bolt and got a second wind from the thought of the end of the war. He created a giant rock wall and sent it crashing down on many of the Fire Nation forces that were placed in front of him. Haru then shot rocks at all of the propellers on the airships causing them to crash on the terrain, below the invasion force. The airships crashed into each other before finally coming to a stop at the foot of the volcano, after sliding down. Haru saw the airships stop and rallied the troops and advanced on the Fire Nation capital. The invasion force destroyed all of the warbaloons while they journeyed up the volcano.

Katara finally finished healing Toph and they took off on Appa toward the invasion so they could help take control of the Fire Nation capital.

Sozin and Azula retreated to the palace when they saw the first members of the invasion force advance over the rim of the volcano. They retreated and sat down at the throne, waiting for Zuko. The flame in front of them burned bright and hot. It was a mix of about 1/6 purple fire and about 5/6 white fire, and showed the power of the self proclaimed greatest couple in the world.

The invasion force entered the capital and was met with a huge Fire Nation Army. Haru and Zuko rushed through the troops and battled into the palace. They rushed to the throne room, defeating every guard along the way. eventually they got to the throne room and Haru broke down the door quickly. Azula and Sozin were still sitting on the throne and were not surprised when Haru and Zuko appeared.

"Zuko, it has been a long time. Over 3 years to be accurate" Sozin said.

"Fire Lord Sozin, my old friend" Zuko said.

"What have you done Zuko? You have betrayed your nation" Sozin yelled.

"That is not how I see it" Zuko said and shot an extremely powerful fire blast at Sozin and Azula.


	18. The Second Invasion Part 3

**The Second Invasion: Part 3**

Sozin and Azula retreated to the palace when they saw the first members of the invasion force advance over the rim of the volcano. They retreated and sat down at the throne, waiting for Zuko. The flame in front of them burned bright and hot. It was a mix of about 1/6 purple fire and about 5/6 white fire, and showed the power of the self proclaimed greatest couple in the world.

The invasion force entered the capital and was met with a huge Fire Nation Army. Haru and Zuko rushed through the troops and battled into the palace. They rushed to the throne room, defeating every guard along the way. Eventually they got to the throne room and Haru broke down the door quickly. Azula and Sozin were still sitting on the throne and were not surprised when Haru and Zuko appeared.

"Zuko, it has been a long time. Over 3 years to be accurate" Sozin said.

"Fire Lord Sozin, my old friend" Zuko said.

"What have you done Zuko? You have betrayed your nation" Sozin yelled.

"That is not how I see it" Zuko said and shot an extremely powerful fire blast at Sozin and Azula.

Hakoda led the invasion force through the Fire Nation Capital, getting to the point where they had to chase the Fire Nation Army. Toph and Katara jumped off Appa and they all helped take out some Firebenders, even Momo helped.

Sozin stood up and easily blocked the fire blast. Sozin and Azula then stepped off the throne and prepared for battle. Sozin quickly jumped in front of Azula and created a fire blast that engulfed the entire throne room. Zuko and Haru attempted to block the attack but were knocked down nonetheless. Haru and Zuko were forced on the defense very quickly due to the speed of the Firebenders, and were kept on the defense due to the heat of the fire shot by Sozin and Azula.

Hakoda and Bato found themselves back to back with each other and fought the Fire Nation warriors. The invasion was nearing victory in the Fire Nation. All of the Fire Nation forces were surrounded and were beginning to fall. However the Firebenders continued to pick off Earth Kingdom soldiers as fast as they could.

Haru and Zuko were still barely surviving Sozin and Azula. Their only piece of offense would be when Haru raised a rock wall to separate him and Zuko from Sozin and Azula. Haru motioned for Zuko to follow him and ran out the door, defeated.

Hakoda tried to tell Haru that they were nearing victory but Haru ordered the invasion to retreat.

"Full retreat" Haru ordered.

"Full retreat" Hakoda echoed without any thought.

"Retreat" Bato yelled. All of the leaders called for a full retreat. The Firebenders heard that and attempted to stop them.

"Katara, get on Appa and tell the ships to get back to the beaches" Haru ordered. Katara nodded and flew off on Appa. Katara got to the ships and told them to get to the beaches as fast as they could. Appa and Katara had to dodge many fire blasts that were shot at them from below while going to contact the ship.

The invasion force ran down the hill and rushed to the beach, where the ships were already starting to dock. Appa flew all the way to the back of the invasion and used Airbending to delay the Firebenders and move the troops along.

Sozin used lightning to break through the rock wall and ran after the invasion force. Azula followed and told the Fire Nation army not to engage the enemy. Sozin took off into the air and used Firebending to keep him up. Azula used her Firebending to propel herself, just hovering over the ground and followed Sozin.

The invasion force was on the ships and ready to leave. As they began to move Sozin and Azula came out over the rim of the volcano. Zuko saw that and attempted to excel the retreat.

"Let's get a move on. Sozin and Azula are coming" Zuko said.

"We can only go so fast Zuko" Haru said, but told the captains to speed up. Once Sozin and Azula were in range they started shooting fire streams at the ships. The blasts didn't do anything significant other than set the ships on fire. Azula concentrated her fire on Zuko but Zuko was able to block all of the attempts.

Haru tried to shoot metal blocks at Sozin but Sozin dodged them all. Haru then saw Azula try to fly into the air. She got just as high as Sozin. Haru saw an opening and fired a block of metal at Azula. The block connected and Azula fell. Sozin was forced to fly down as fast as he could so he could save Azula from a fatal fall. Sozin carried her and landed on the beach. That was just enough time in that flight for the invasion force to get out of range of the Fire Nation.

Sozin looked up into the air and saw Appa, flying back to the lead ship. Sozin shot a bolt of lightning at Appa without releasing Azula, and the lightning bolt connected with the bison. Appa fell into the water, dead. Katara wanted to try to heal Appa, but Haru held her back.

"It is time for Appa to see Aang again" Haru said. Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki went to the side of the ship to say their final goodbye to Appa. They all had tears in their eyes when Appa finally was pulled away from them, and the Fire Nation with the tide.

"Attention every one, the Fire Nation has won the war, but I don't think the war is officially over quite yet. Now, we will return home and prepare to live in the world under the rule of the Fire Lord. Today was a defeat in the record books, but we all made it out alive, and soon the new avatar will be ready for training. I promise the new avatar will be one of the most powerful in history. No matter what, never give up hope. The war may be over, but in 25-35 years, after the avatar finishes his training the true rebellion will finally begin. Thank you all for your time and bravery. It is time for us to go home, and live under Fire Nation rule, until we rebel with the Avatar at the helm. Now we must go our separate ways. So goodbye every one, until next time" Haru shouted.

After he finished all of the troops said goodbye as the ships went away from each other. Some headed for the Earth Kingdom, some headed to the Water Tribes, but the ship that held Haru, Hakoda, Bato, and Team Avatar went to Wulong Forest. Haru spared one last look at the Fire Nation and knew there would be another chance. Zuko also looked at the Fire Nation, not knowing how long it would be before he would face his sister again.

Sozin took Azula to a medical facility and doctors checked on her. The doctors informed Sozin about Azula's condition, and assured him she would be alright after getting plenty of rest. Sozin was overjoyed and left the medical facility to allow his girlfriend to get some rest.

3 days later, Iroh, Kanna, Haru, Hakoda, Bato, and Team Avatar left Wulong Forest in a journey to the Southern Water Tribe. They all thought it would be the safest place from the Fire Nation.

That same day, Azula was let out of the medical facility and walked right into Sozin's arms. Later that day, they got married and both shot lightning into the sky as a sign of their true power.


	19. The Years To Come

**The Years To Come**

In 102 ASC the second invasion of the Fire Nation failed and the Fire Nation conquered Ba Sing Se. After that happened Sozin became after marrying Azula. Sozin then had a speech for the Fire Nation folks in attendance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as of today the world belongs to the Fire Nation. It is now time for a change. Fire Lord Sozin is no more. Just as my relationship with Azula has been reborn, I will be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world. From this moment on, I will be known as the Dragon Emperor!" Sozin called out before taking Azula into his arms.

They then went on their honeymoon before working to increase their power, but first they had to attend a war meeting.

Sozin and Azula were at the Fire Nation Royal Palace talking with the generals that remained in the Fire Nation.

"The world finally belongs to the Fire Nation" General Shinu said.

"This was is finally over" General Shu said.

"No. the war is not over. The war will not be over until the world dies. The Earthbenders will not stop rebelling unless we destroy their hope. The Waterbenders will not stop fighting unless we find a way to take them away from water" Sozin said.

"How do we do that?" Azula asked.

"We can't. There is no way to separate Waterbenders from water unless we either kill or imprison them. It is the same with the Earthbenders. We can't separate the Earthbenders from their hope unless we kill them or imprison them. Even imprisoning them wont work for some who have more hope" Sozin said.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Admiral Liang asked.

"I want troops in all earth kingdom towns. I want you to ban Earthbending and those who use their Earthbending in any way, shape or form will be taken to prison" Sozin ordered.

"What about in the water tribes?" Azula asked.

"We really can't do anything about the Water Tribes. Their climate is too hazardous to us fire nation citizens" Sozin replied unworriedly.

In 104 ASC Haru prepares to leave Wulong Forest for the final time, on route alone to the Southern Water Tribe. Before he left he met Ty Lee, who was running/cart wheeling toward him. Ty Lee ran and hid behind a large earth column very close to Haru. He saw 3 Fire Nation airships above and quickly disabled them by destroying all their engines. Ty Lee turned around quickly and prepared to fight but Haru did not attack.

"Why are you running from the Fire Nation" Haru asked.

"I am actually from the Fire Nation, but I can't go through with helping with Dragon Emperor Sozin's crazy plan" Ty Lee said.

"What plan?" Haru asked slowly.

"Dragon Emperor Sozin is going to send his troops to the water tribes to kill the avatar. Once he does that, he will wait until the next avatar is known before he sends his troops all into the Earth Kingdom until he kills the avatar again" Ty Lee said.

"Then what?" Haru asked.

"Then Dragon Emperor Sozin will have the avatar under his control" Ty Lee said. The Firebenders got out of the airships and prepared to attack but Haru took Ty Lee onto his ship and they took off as fast as the ship could go toward the Southern Water Tribe. Haru convinced Ty Lee to keep Sozin's plan a secret for a while.

In 105 ASC Sozin was able to master the Air Nomad's style of fighting, while also teaching Azula to master yellow fire.

Sokka and Suki are finally married under the moon, by the ocean. As a wedding gift, Haru and Toph worked together to raise the ocean floor around the South Pole so the Firebenders, Earthbenders and warriors could practice. Haru and Ty Lee are also a couple.

In 109 ASC Katara and Zuko were married at sunset, when both the sun and the moon were present.

In 111 ASC Sozin masters the Water Tribe's style of fighting as Azula mastered green fire.

In 113 ASC the new avatar learned she is a Waterbender.

In 114 ASC Toph and the Duke is a couple. Sozin masters the Earth Kingdom's style of fighting while Azula continuously fails at creating any white fire.


End file.
